Mother Mother
by Hellzz-on-Earth
Summary: GIA arrives in NOLA, ends up at Rousseau's and makes a couple friends. This is my backstory for Gia before she meets Elijah and learns that the supernatural runs rampant in New Orleans.


**A/N: I saw the sparring preview of TO and I am digging this chick Gia so much I got inspired! It's all Gia-centric. My apologies for no Elijah. I'll make up for that when I connect this bit with another story I started as a two part one shot called Head's Up. It could give you a little insight if you want to read it? If not, no worries. I messed with the canon timeline to suit my purposes. I do that a lot. I'm just trying to share my vision of what I want for characters that I like. As far as the title goes? It's taken from a song by Tracy Bonham called Mother Mother, but covered by Dilana.**

**I don't own anything TO. My only creation is the concept and the OC. This is strictly for entertainment.**

**Thank you and happy reading. hellzz**

**New Orleans, 12 months ago…..**

**Many times she had been told that New Orleans was a place like no other and now that Gia was walking through The French Quarter she totally agreed with that assessment. With her six-string on her back she continued on with her exploration. Coming to a stop in front of a bar called Rousseau's. The place was open, but didn't look like it because the tables were empty. There were two dark haired women staring at her making her want to turn around to leave, but the bartender waved her over.**

**"Hi, I'm Sophie welcome to Rousseau's." Gia introduced herself as she walked toward them and took the seat next to the other woman.**

**"All I can offer you right now is a cold drink and the best damn sandwich you're ever gonna eat in NOLA." Gia just grinned and accepted the offer.**

**"Alright. Cold beer, something stronger, something not strong?'**

**"Definitely a cold beer kinda girl. You wouldn't happen to carry LandShark would you?" That comment made Sophie and the other woman, who had stayed quiet until now, laugh.**

**"I like this chick Sophie. She has great taste. I'm Harley."**

**"Nice to meet you Harley. So what'd I miss?"**

**"I'm a beer kinda woman and your preference is mine as well. So you're in luck stepping into Rousseau's. The only bar that probably stocks the stuff especially for me. We, have got to celebrate. Bring me one too Sophie!"**

**"I already figured you'd want one. Do you want to eat something too?" Sophie was always like a mother hen even though Harley was older.**

**"I'm good thank you Soph."**

**"Alright, I'll be back momentarily. Behave Harley!"**

**"What am I gonna do in an empty room Soph?" Harley played at being offended and all three laughed. Gia couldn't believe how at ease she felt. She was the stranger here, but they made her feel like she was an old friend.**

**"Are you from New Orleans?" Gia asked Harley.**

**"No. I'm a Cali girl. You?" The continuous smile on Gia's face almost hurt, but a happy hurt.**

**"We have another thing in common. I'm a Cali girl too." Harley held out her beer to Gia and she obliged clinking bottles.**

**"Cheers." Both said in unison and took a drink. Sophie returned with sandwiches for all of them and regardless of what Harley said she ended up eating too.**

**Time really did fly when you were enjoying yourself. Gia listened to Sophie's childhood stories, but she didn't really believe in the supernatural. She loved the aspect of it, but witches and vampires only existed in movies. Sophie didn't judge and vice versa. They got off that subject pretty quickly as patrons of The Quarter began to filter in and Harley coerced Gia to strum her prized possession.**

**Now music was magical to Gia. Something out of this world and took her to a whole other level of existence. The first note was a warm caress. Than her fingertips quickened the pace like a lover. Her voice smoothed over those chipped grooves from the past making you forget your woes. It was her rocker soul that grabbed a hold of you, not letting go. Her melodious crooning went from soft to hard in 0.5 seconds and the crowd was truly lost in Gia's universe.**

**Harley looked around committing all of it to her mental memory box. They were happy ones for a change and she already knew they were going to be getting her through some tough times in the future. When she participated in moments like this she really hated being who she was. For once she could not be the rule breaker.**

**"Soph you know you gotta keep this girl, right? I'm leaving tonight anyways and my place is paid for in advance. That way you have someone around all the time and who will be a big help here." The NOLA witch just shook her head in agreement.**

**"Here she comes so let's tell her the good news." Sophie twisted off the caps of two Landsharks and poured a shot of Jameson aged whiskey for herself.**

**"I hope you have something left for the rest of the night?" Gia reached for the much needed beer.**

**"I can do this all night Sophie." Harley nodded her head smiling. Gia's energy was definitely giving off good vibes.**

**"How bout tonight? Than every other night? When you're not wooing the crowd you can tend tables and what not?" Gia looked confused so Harley explained.**

**"Look we understand that you just got into town and you don't know us, but Sophie and I are pretty good judges of character. Not to mention we consider ourselves good peeps too. We don't think you're a charity case either. As Soph said you'd be working here. Receiving an hourly wage and be doing me a favor. I'm leaving in just a bit and I'm not sure when I'll be back. If you take Soph up on her offer you'll stay at place above the bar. Hold it down for me until I return." Gia was a little overwhelmed, but how could she turn this opportunity down? She couldn't that's how.**

**"Yes I'll definitely help out. Thank you so much!" In her excitement Gia hugged them both.**

**"So here's the key to upstairs." Harley handed over a silver bracelet linking a charm. The design was interesting being a half sun and half-moon. Gia guessed it was to signify day and night.**

**"Don't lose that key. There's no spare."**

**"You can count on me Harley. I won't take it off."**

**"That's what I like to hear. Alright I gotta head out. You two take care. Soph if you need me you know the drill girl. Take care ladies. See ya on the flipside."**

**NOLA, 6 months ago…..**

**Before arriving in New Orleans Gia thought the phrase, "When things go bump in the night," really was just a saying. That all changed when Sophie Devereux was murdered and she became a vampire.**


End file.
